


Pizza?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Winchester House [1]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: The Winchester House [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936783
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Pizza?

Carrying the last box into your house, you sighed. It wasn’t the  _ worst _ neighborhood, but it was what you could afford. You told yourself you’d make it your own and that at least it was better than the apartment with mold you had. Anything was better than that. 

You sighed and began unpacking once you took a little break, looking for your clothes first. As you did, you watched out the window. You hoped your neighbors were nice. You unpacked for a while, growing hungry. You decided to go grocery shopping the next day while you explored the area. So you wondered if you could find a pizza place. Everywhere had pizza right!

You looked it up on your phone and sighed in relief as you found a place. You decided to go pick it up before it got dark. You grabbed your keys and headed out the door, gasping as you saw a guy at the bottom of your steps. “Can I help you?” You asked nervously. 

He eyed you. “You just move in?” He asked gruffly. When you nodded, he sighed. “I live next door. Haven’t seen the lights on in this house in years, so I just was checking it out.” He explained. “What brings you to this neighborhood?” 

You still held your nervous look but relaxed just slightly. “My apartment sucked and I had saved enough for a house…” You said softly. “How’s the neighborhood?” You rubbed your arms. “Is it at least semi-safe?” 

He gave a half smile at that. “Depends who you ask, I guess. I say it’s not that bad. Old lady across the stress will tell you otherwise.” He chuckled. “But she also yells at the squirrels to get off her lawn.” 

That made you chuckle. “Noted. Hey, I’m going to get a pizza. If I share with you, can you tell me more about the neighborhood? We can sit out here.” You didn’t want him to think you were inviting a stranger in. 

He shrugged. “Sure, won’t turn down pizza. I’ll bring over beer? Or whatever you drink?” He offered. 

“Soda or water is fine.” You told him.

“Cool. See you in a few, sweetheart.” He waved and went back down the path to his house. 

You watched him for a moment before heading to your car to get the pizza. It hit you that you didn’t ask what he would like when you were almost there. “Hope he likes cheese.” You muttered. You quickly went inside and ordered. 

It was a smallish enough area that the cashier asked if you were new. “We deliver.” He smiled. 

“Oh, good to know.” You smiled back. “It’s fine, though. I’ve been moving all morning.” 

“Welcome.” He nodded. “We’ll have that ready for you in about ten minutes.” He put in the order. “What area did you move to, if you don’t mind me asking?” He leaned on the counter as you counted your money. 

“About two blocks from here.” You shrugged, handing over the money. “Across the street from an older lady who apparently yells at squirrels?” 

He blinked. “Next to the Winchester house?” 

You shook your head. “I don’t know.” You said honestly. “I mean, I met one of my neighbors, but I didn’t get a name. Shorter dirtish blonde hair?” Was that a bad thing? To live next to the Winchester house?

“Ah, that’s Dean.” He nodded, looking nervous for a moment. He didn’t really offer any more information, not wanting to scare you your first day. “I hope you enjoy your new house.” He added. 

“Okay….thanks.” Now you were a bit more nervous. You knew it was a small town but you hoped someone would tell you if you lived next to really bad people. A bit of a warning would have been nice. You were about to share food with this Dean person.

When you got your order, you waved to the cashier. “Thanks again.” You eyed his name tag. “Cory.” You made your way to the door. “Have a nice day.” 

* * *

Dean was sitting on your door step when you got back. He had opened up his can of soda already but he left yours for you. “Welcome back.” He chuckled. Sipping his soda, he watched you walk over. “I take it you talked to Cory?” He asked, noting the look on your face.

You looked sheepish. “He talked to me.” You nodded, setting down the pizza. “But...two sides to every story.” You shrugged as if you weren’t sweating from your palms. “I don’t like making judgements because of other people.”

He softened just slightly at that. “That’s nice of you.” He noted, letting you take your slice first. “Cory is my brother's age. He copied off of him once in school and I beat him up. He’s not over it.” He said as if it was nothing. “And this was years ago. Back in high school.”

You nodded. “That makes sense.” You chewed your bite. “Copying sucks.” 

He smirked slightly, already thinking you were adorable. “Yeah, meant a lot to Sammy, so I took care of that.” He looked a bit proud at that. “Do you have any siblings?” He asked, taking a bite of his pizza.

You shook your head. “Pretty much on my own.” You explained. “I visit my parents often, though a state over.” You looked at him. “Do you have more than your brother?” At this point you thought that Dean was pretty nice, and hoped that what he said was true. That Cory was just upset about the cheating thing. 

“My dad. He’s on the road a lot, though. With his biker buddies.” There was no way he was telling you his dad was in a biker gang. “So me and Sammy hold down the fort.” He chuckled. “He checks in when he’s close.” 

You smiled at that. “So, keep an eye out for a biker guy?” You chuckled. 

He nodded. “Yep. Trust me, he makes himself known.” He grinned. “I also have some guys that come over a lot, but they won’t bug you now that they find out we’re friends.” He assured you. “They’ll probably be around later so I’ll fill them in.” 

“We’re friends?” You asked playfully.

He grinned. “I don’t bring soda over for just anybody.” He replied, making you laugh. “So, where do you work? I’m a mechanic.”

“The library.” You said almost shyly. “I like books.” You shrugged at his amused look. 

“Cute.” He chuckled. “I haven’t stepped foot in that place in years.” Honestly, he couldn’t remember the last time he did. “I’m sure you’ve met Sammy, then. He’s a bit of a nerd.” 

“Possibly.” You nodded. “Does he look like you?” You felt you’d never seen someone like him inside. 

He shook his head. “He’s a bit taller, which he doesn’t let me live down when he’s pissed.” He muttered the last part. “Shaggy brown hair.” 

You thought for a moment. “Oh, does he like to read old history books?” You asked, thinking you knew he was talking about. “I’ve never heard him go by Sammy, though. Just ‘Sam’.” 

“That would be him.” He laughed. “Nerd.” He shook his head. 

“Hey, if he’s a nerd, I’m a nerd.” You stuck your tongue out at him. “I have  _ at least _ four boxes of books to unpack.” 

He grinned. “Never said it was a bad thing. I’d trade you books for checking out your car problems but I can’t say that’s a fair trade.” He said playfully. “Do you need any help with anything? In the house?” As he finished asking, he saw his best friend pull up. “One sec.” He stood. He made his way over to him. “Hey, Benny.” 

“Evening, brotha.” He took off his sunglasses. “Got yourself a pretty friend?” He looked behind his shoulder. 

Dean nodded, realizing he didn’t catch your name. “New neighbor.” He explained. “Apparently she knows Sammy, too.” 

Benny nodded. “It’s been years since someone’s lived next door. Is she gonna cause problems? Calling the police when we get a bit loud?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest, eyebrow raised. 

Dean shook his head. “Doubt it, honestly. She’s really nice.” He made a face but shrugged. “So, be nice if she talks to you. Maybe if we can get a good reputation, it’ll be helpful.” He noted. “She works at the library, so I don’t think she’ll make trouble.” He turned to you. “Wanna meet my friend, sweetheart?” 

You automatically smiled and nodded, coming down the steps. “Hi.” You said shyly. “Y/N.” You held your hand out to the man. He was tall, and a bit intimidating. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Benny.” He shook your hand. “Welcome to this side of town.” He smiled. 

“Thanks.” You replied. “I have pizza, if you want a slice?” 

“Nope. He’ll eat the whole thing.” Dean shoved his friend. 

Benny laughed. “Speak for yourself.” He shook his head. “I’m alright, sugar.” He smiled at you. “I’ll be at the house.” He told Dean. “The other boys should be here around 8.” 

You blushed. Did all the guys in this neighborhood call girls these cute pet names? 

“I’ll be there.” Dean nodded, sending him off. Once Benny was on the sidewalk, he turned to you. “Let’s finish our pizza and I’ll let you settle in.” He chuckled. He motioned to the stairs. 

You nodded and went to do just that. So far, Dean and his friend seemed nice. Sam was always respectful at the library. You were glad you gave them a chance. 


End file.
